La imprimacion de Seth
by Oh Dary Night
Summary: Seth conoce a una integrante de la famila Cullen y se da cuenta de algo que algun dia tendria que pasarle. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC... P
1. Chapter 1 La visita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer creadora de la saga de crepusculo. Exepto el de Yuuki, esta historia le pertenece a mi hermana mayor yo solo tengo su autorizacion de publicarla.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: LA VISITA**

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que los Vulturi habían ido a visitar a la familia Cullen, la manada se llevaba mejor con los Cullen, todo estaba en paz.

En la casa de Edward y Bella.

- Mientras Renesmee duerme, iré a caminar- Bella

- Esta bien yo me quedare- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y le dio un beso.

Bella salio de la casa, siguió caminando hasta el bosque que estaba cercas de ahí, mientras mas se acercaba al bosque Bella se sentía mareada, oía una voz pero no sabia de donde venia quería saber de donde procedía. La voz parecía como el canto de las sirenas. Bella al final supo de donde venia el canto, al ver al frente observo a una chica hermosa delgada algo alta, su cabello llegaba asta abajo del busto era lacio y su color era oscuro, su piel era blanca, sus labios eran chicos pero de color rosados y sus ojos eran rasgados y el color de ellos eran dorados. Bella supo que ella no era humana ya que no tenia el olor de los humanos y de repente Bella cayo desmayada ,la chica se acerco a ella.

-Parece que me acabo de encontrar con la Sra. Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos Bella despertó y vio que aun lado se encontraba Edward.

-Que paso?- dijo Bella confundida.

-Te desmayaste- Edward.

-Ya despertó?- se oyó una voz que procedía de la entrada del cuarto, Bella miro y era la misma chica que había visto en el bosque.

- Te presento o tu lo ases?- le pregunto Edward a la chica.

- No, yo lo hago- dijo la chica acercándose a Bella- Mi nombre es Yuuki Kinomoto, es un placer conocerte Bella-dijo la chica dándole a Bella un abrazo

- Bella como lo has notado Yuuki también es vampiro, es como de la familia- Edward.

- Soy de la familia- le corrigió Yuuki a Edward.

- Y a que has venido?- Edward.

- Pues claro que vine a visitar ami familia y a conocer a la Sra. Cullen ya que no pude venir a la boda- Yuuki.

- Espera, no me digas que te escapaste del colegio, que es la tercera vez?-Edward.

- Es la cuarta- aclaro Yuuki.

- Y ahora por que fue?- Edward.

- Son asuntos personales- Yuuki.

- Si claro, no te preocupes lo sabre muy pronto- Edward.

Bella solo los observaba ya que no entendía nada.

-Bueno mejor iré a esperar a Carlisle, para hablar con el ,entonces los dejo ,fue un gusto conocerte Bella –Yuuki

-Igual mente- le dijo Bella mientras Yuuki salía del cuarto.

- No están aquí los demás?- Bella

- Se fueron de caza- Edward.

- Oye Edward si ella es de la familia, porque ni vive aquí con ustedes- Bella.

- Porque ella vive en Japón, es una larga historia luego te la contare- Edward.

Edward decía eso ya que Renesmee se estaba despertando.

* * *

Como ya habia dicho antes la historia le pertenece a mi hermana mayor yo solo tengo su autorazacion de publicarla...

pero a ella le daria mucha alegria que dejaran muchos reviews.

Dary-Cullen!!! XD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Es bueno estar en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer creadora de la saga de crepusculo. Exepto el de Yuuki, esta historia le pertenece a mi hermana mayor yo solo tengo su autorizacion de publicarla.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ES BUENO ESTAR EN CASA

Yuuki se encontraba en la sala cuando Emmett y Rosalie entraron a la casa.

- Vaya, vaya la hermanita menor esta en casa – Emmett le dio un gran abrazo a Yuuki.

- Si, volví a casa – Yuuki.

- Nos da gusto – Rosalie solo le sonrío.

- Yukiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! – grito una voz muy feliz.

- Alice te extrañe – dijo Yuuki mientras ella y Alice saltaban de felicidad.

- Hola Jasper – dijo Yuuki dándole un abrazo.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – Jasper.

- Gracias – Yuuki.

- Bienvenida a casa Yuuki – dijo Carlisle que acababa de entrar a la sala acompañado de Esme.

- Es magnifico tener a la familia reunida – dijo Esme dándole un abrazo como si fuera una madre que tenia tiempo sin ver a su hija.

- Es bueno estar en casa – Yuuki.

- Bueno ya te dimos la bienvenida, tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo Carlisle algo serio.

- Claro – dijo Yuuki con la cabeza agachada.

En el bosque dos lobos iban corriendo a toda prisa a la casa de los Cullen.

**- **_**Vamos Seth si no corres más rápido tendré que dejarte **_**– dijo Jacob.**

**-**_** No, espera correré mas rápido **_**– dijo Seth.**

**-**_** Eso espero**_** – Jacob.**

**-**_** Las ansias que tienes de ver a Renesmee, antes ni querías pararte a la casa de los Cullen y ahora nadie te puede sacar de ahí**_** – Seth.**

**-**_** Que dijiste Seth?**_**- Jacob.**

**-**_** Eso espero, no entiendo porque no mejor te quedas en la reserva con los demás, en vez de venirte conmigo **_**– Jacob.**

**- **_**Porque es mas divertido estar contigo, aparte nadie en la reserva me quería como compañía**_** – Seth.**

**- **_**Y no entiendo porque **_**– dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.**

**-**_** Ya llegamos**_** – Seth.**

Mientras los dos lobos cambiaban de forma, en la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle hablaba con Yuuki.

- Y ahora porque te escapaste del colegio? – Carlisle.

- Porque no aguantaba, era horrible estar ahí – Yuuki.-

- Te hicieron algo? – Carlisle.

- Pues si, me trataban muy mal, claro que podía hacerles daño, pero me concentre y preferí escapar y vine hacia acá – Yuuki.

- Es la cuarta vez que te cambiamos de colegio, creo que será mejor que te quedes un tiempo con nosotros mientras te busco otro colegio – Carlisle.

- Bueno, eso esta mucho mejor – Yuuki.

- No te preocupes Yuuki a Esme le da mucha alegría que estés aquí y también a los demás – Carlisle.

- A mi también me da alegría, bueno me retiro, iré a ver a los demás – Yuuki.

- Esta bien – Carlisle – Yuuki.

- Si? – Yuuki.

- Bienvenida a la familia de nuevo – Carlisle.

- Gracias – Yuuki salio de la oficina y se dirigio a la sala.

* * *

Como ya habia dicho antes la historia le pertenece a mi hermana mayor yo solo tengo su autorazacion de publicarla...

pero a ella le daria mucha alegria que dejaran muchos reviews.

Dary-Cullen!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendote

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer creadora de la saga de crepusculo. Exepto el de Yuuki, esta historia le pertenece a mi hermana mayor yo solo tengo su autorizacion de publicarla.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDOTE

Jacob y Seth se encontraban en la sala con los demás.

- Hola Nessie – dijo Jacob muy sonriente mientras la niña corría hacia el.

- Ahora decidiste acompañar a Jake, ya tenia tiempo que no venias – le dijo Edward a Seth.

- Si, es que Jake no quería venir solo, y me dijo que lo acompañara así que vine – Seth.

- Estas seguro Seth de que Jake quería compañía? – Bella.

- Si como no, el fue el que se me pego y quiso venir, yo ni lo invite – Jacob.

Renesmee solo se reía por las tonterías que decía Seth, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una partido de futbol, Jasper y Alice estaban en la cocina platicando con Esme, Edward se encontraba aun lado de Bella y Jacob jugaba con Renesmee.

- Que hacen chicos? – dijo Yuuki que iba bajando las escaleras.

- Creí que no bajarías – Edward.

Jacob y Seth miraron a la chica que iba bajando las escaleras, Seth la miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

-_**Es ella –**_ pensó Seth y describió lo hermosa que era Yuuki.

- Yuuki te presento a unos amigos de la familia – Bella – El es Jacob y el es Seth.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Yuuki Kinomoto – se presento mirando a Seth.

- Ya estas lista? – Le pregunto Alice a Yuuki.

- A donde van? – Bella.

- Iremos de compras, ya que no me quisiste ir le pedí a Yuuki que me acompañara - Alice.

- Aparte yo quería comprar algunas cosas – Yuuki.

- Vamos, se nos va hacer mas tarde – dijo Alice muy apresurada.

Alice jalo del brazo a Yuuki y ella antes de salir de la casa le regalo una sonrisa a Seth.

- Estas bromeando verdad? – Jacob.

Seth se encontraba en la reserva junto con Jacob.

- Claro que no estoy bromeando – Seth.

- Pero Seth, ella es muy diferente – Jacob.

- Diferente? Acaso yo te he dicho algo de tu y Nessie, aparte ella es lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida – Seth.

- Es increíble que imprimieras con una vampira – dijo Jacob.

- Mira quien lo dice – dijo – Yuuki Kinomoto – pensó Seth.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cullen.

- Y me contaras la historia de Yuuki? – pregunto Bella a Edward.

- Esta bien, aparte Renesmee duerme – dijo Edward.

* * *

Dary-Cullen!!! =P


	4. Chapter 4: Su Historia! parte I

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… Esta historia es de mi hermana y mía… :)**_

**bueno aki les dejo el capitulo 4 no es muy largo pero prometo ke el proximo si lo estara:D**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4: SU HISTORIA**

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cullen.**_

_**- Y me contaras la historia de Yuuki? – pregunto Bella a Edward.**_

_**- Esta bien, aparte Renesmee duerme – dijo Edward.**_

**- Hace mucho tiempo Yuuki vivía con sus padres en un pueblo, donde en el se sabia sobre los vampiros ya que los humanos habían dejado que los vampiros vivieran en paz con ellos en e l pueblo, pero si uno de ellos dañaba a los del pueblo ellos podrían aniquilarlos – dijo Edward.**

**- ¿Eso es algo igual como el tratado que nosotros tenemos con los licántropos? – pregunto Bella.**

**- Se podría decir que si. – Continuo- Yuuki y sus padres tuvieron un accidente y estaban a punto de morir, ellos conocían a un vampiro que era como parte de la familia y como los apreciaba demasiado y no quería perderlos los convirtió. Por un tiempo vivieron en paz pero resulto que un día encontraron el cadáver de una joven que había sido mordida por un de ellos, y los humanos sintieron temor de que a ellos les pasara lo mismo así que consideraron que el tratado se había roto y se defendieron al formar el grupo de cazadores así que algunos vampiros tuvieron que huir del pueblo porque los cazadores los destruían aunque ellos se podían defender pero muchos no quisieron porque ellos habían prometido nunca atacar a un humano los padres de Yuuki hicieron que ella escapara para que no le pasara nada pero ellos se quedarían a cuidar a los demás pero Yuuki no quería dejarlos pero sus padres la obligaron a irse y cuando al fin se iba a ir vio como unos cazadores atraparon a sus padres y vio como los mataban ella escapo y después Carlisle la encontró en suelo inconciente recuerdo que nevaba mucho el la trajo para la casa y la cuidamos en ese entonces solo estábamos Carlisle Esme y yo al despertar Yuuki no sabia donde se encontraba así que Carlisle le explico quienes éramos y que la había encontrado inconciente ella se presento y Carlisle le ofreció quedarse con nosotros –Edward.**

**Siempre Carlisle tan bueno-Bella.**

**Así es, entonces ella acepto y después nos contó de donde venia y que le había pasado. Paso un tiempo y llegaron los demás todo estaba bien pero de repente Yuuki hablo con Carlisle y le dijo que quería ir a vivir a Japón en realidad no se porque tomo esa decisión pero el acepto Yuuki dijo que quería estudiar quería ser alguien normal así que Carlisle se comunico con unas personas la inscribieron en un colegio le dio una casa le dio todo para que no le faltara nada después ella se fue Esme estaba triste porque se había encariñado con ella. Después de un tiempo todo iba muy bien ella se sentía muy feliz allá.**

**-Pobre Yuuki todo lo que sufrió, lo bueno que ya esta mejor- Bella.**

**- Si lo se, aunque cuando se fue a Japón tuvo algunos problemas- Edward.**

**- Que problemas?- pregunto Bella.**

**- Bueno lo que paso fue…- Edward.**

* * *

**LO SEE!!! se ke demore bastante tiempo en actualizar... pero eske eh estado muy ocupada en la escuela examenes , exposisiones, tareas,etc...**

**bueno ps ke les pareacio el capi? bueno? malo? les gusta?**

**okay kualkier kosa ke kieran aganmelo saber en un review:D gracias a las ke me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas y las ke dejaron un review...:)**

**bye!!! XoXo Dary-Cullen...:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Su Historia Parte II

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (ya quisiera que fueran míos hah XD)... Esta historia es de mi hermana y mía…:D**___

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5: SU HISTORIA (PARTE 2)**_

_**-Pobre Yuuki todo lo que sufrió, lo bueno que ya esta mejor- Bella.**_

_**- Si lo se, aunque cuando se fue a Japón tuvo algunos problemas- Edward.**_

_**- Que problemas?- pregunto Bella.**_

_**- Bueno lo que paso fue…- Edward.**_

**-Cuando ella se fue a Japón asistió a un colegio ,todo iba muy bien hasta que ella conoció aun chico llamado Kenichi y se enamoro de el ,estaba tan enamorada que le confeso sus sentimientos y resulto que el sentía lo mismo, pero Yuuki no sabia si contarle lo que ella era ya que no sabia como iba a reaccionar el ,pero al final ella le dijo y la sorpresa fue que el chico lo tomo tan bien y le dijo que no importaba lo que ella fuera ya que la quería, pero el también tenia que decirle algo, resulta que el tenia una enfermedad y le quedaba muy poco de vida – Hizo una pausa y continuo.**

**- Todo ese tiempo Yuuki trato de hacer algo al respecto ya que ella no quería perderlo y se le ocurrió que lo podría convertir ,pero el problema era que Yuuki nunca había convertido a nadie y tenia miedo que cuando lo mordiera no se podría contener así que Kenichi no quiso ,ya que si algo hubiera salido mal no quería que Yuuki se culpara así que prefirió que ella se quedara con el por todo ese tiempo y al final murió .Yuuki se sentía muy triste y un tiempo después regreso con nosotros y después le pidió a Carlisle que la cambiara de colegio , Yuuki regreso a Japón, le iba bien pero como Yuuki era alguien muy diferente a los demás y llamaba mucho la atención ya que es muy hermosa todos la querían y se podría decir que asta la amaban-Edward**

**-Y que tiene de malo eso?-Bella**

**- Bueno a Yuuki se le hacia normal eso pero llego el momento que ese amor se convirtió en acoso ya que la empezaron a seguir a todas partes y cuando estaba en su casa asta la vigilaban y no la dejaban en paz y Yuuki no aguanto así que le pidió a Carlisle que la cambiaran de colegio y en ese tiempo estuvo de nuevo con nosotros y después se fue y en el tercer colegio el problema fue que Yuuki se había vuelto a enamorar de nuevo de un compañero del colegio así que pensando que el seria igual que Kenichi le contó lo que sentía por el y todo iba bien asta que también le contó el secreto pero resulto que no reacciono igual ya que se asusto y le empezó a decir cosas que hirieron a Yuuki y después el les contó el secreto a los del colegio así que Carlisle tuvo que hablar con unos conocidos de el para poder borrar la memoria de los que se habían enterado del secreto .Y volvió de nuevo con nosotros asta que regreso a Japón para asistir a un nuevo colegio donde no le fue tan bien como en los otros .El problema de esta vez fue que en el colegio a ella la molestaban ya que ella era nueva y era una muy buena estudiante , a Yuuki le hacían bromas pesadas ,se burlaban de ella ,nadie le hablaba y la hicieron sentir tan mal ,fue algo horrible, claro que ella se podía defender pero no lo hacia ya que sus padres le habían enseñado que por ninguna circunstancia dañara a los humanos pero no se como pudo aguantar un buen tiempo allí pero después de tanto aguantar párese que ya no pudo estar mas tiempo allí así que prefirió regresar a casa y párese ser que ya no regresara a Japón –Edward termino de contar la historia**

**- Pobre Yuuki todo lo que le a pasado y ella tiene algún don?-Bella**

**- Claro, ella puede hacer desmayar a los demás incluso a los vampiros como te ocurrió a ti- Edward**

**- Con razón cuando escuche esa voz me sentía extraña, su voz te hipnotiza –Bella**

**- Lo se siempre que Emmett la molestaba ella usaba su don con el-Edward**

**- Pues Emmett se lo merece, Yuuki es muy agradable espero que un día encuentre a alguien que la quiera y que este con ella-Bella**

**- Créeme eso será muy pronto de lo que te imaginas-Edward**

**-Porque lo dices? -Bella**

**-Recuerdas que esta mañana vinieron Jacob y Seth?- Edward**

**-Si, y que tiene que ver eso con Yuuki?-Bella**

**-Bueno pues resulta que lo mas probable es que ahora Seth solo esta pensando en Yuuki-dijo Edward riéndose**

**-No me digas que acaso Seth imprimió con Yuuki!-Bella sorprendida**

**-Así es –dijo Edward que seguía riéndose**

**-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba y de que te ríes?- dijo Bella a Edward **

**-Es que lo chistoso es como Seth describía a Yuuki y yo nunca me imagine que Seth imprimiría con Yuuki-Edward **

**-Lo se, y ella lo sabe?-bella**

**-No pero siento que ella puede sentir algo por Seth aunque apenas lo conoció -Edward **

**-Tienes razón ahora que lo dices me fije como le sonreía Yuuki a Seth antes de irse de compras-bella sacando conclusiones**

**-Bueno pues mañana veremos que pasa ya que ahora Seth vendrá todos los días a la casa-Edward**

**-Increíble primero era Jacob ahora Seth quizás al ultimo toda la manada este en casa-bella**

**Los dos se quedaron platicando mientras observaban a Renesmee dormir.**

* * *

**OLA DE NUEVO!!!**

**se ke tarde pero aki estoy robando señal de un cafe internet haha XD**

**gracias a las ke me agregaron a sus favoritos me ponen muy felizz**

**bueno ke les parecio el capi bueno? malo? mas o menos? lo ke sea:D**

**dejen reviews :D**

**********Dary-Cullen**********


	6. Chapter 6: La No Cita

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, ecepto el de Yuuki… El fic nos pertenece a mi hermana y a mí… :)**_

**CAPITULO 6****: LA NO CITA**

Después de unos días.

Oye Bella podría llevar a Renesmeé al bosque?- Yuuki

Déjame ir por favor mami- Renesme

Claro que si- Bella

Vamos Renesme – dijo Yuuki

Yuuki y Renesmee salieron de la casa y después de un rato llego Jacob y Seth a la casa.

Ola chicos- Bella

Ola Bella- dijeron los dos

Donde esta Nessie?- Jacob

Esta con Yuuki fueron al bosque- dijo Bella y en ese momento Seth se salio de la casa

Vaya párese que esta ansioso por verla- murmuro Jacob

Que dijiste?- Bella

Nada- Jacob

**En el bosque**.

Ola- dijo Seth alegremente a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el pasto

Ey ola Seth- dijo Yuuki mientras se levantaba

Ola- dijo Renesme dándole un abrazo

Y que hacen?- Seth

Pues pensábamos dar un paseo, caminar un poco, te gustaría acompañarnos?- Yuuki

Claro que si- Seth

Seth y Yuuki mientras caminaban iban platicando y Renesme saltando y jugando.

Así que un lobo, es increíble- Yuuki voltio con el chico

Ya habías conocido a uno?- Seth

Bueno había visto algunos pero es la primera vez que conozco a uno pero supongo que son muy unidos como una familia- Yuuki

Claro que si, pero también tu familia es muy unida los Cullen son muy agradables los considero como mis amigos- Seth

Lo se, entonces supongo que me consideras tu amiga?- Yuuki

Por supuesto que si-Seth le sonrío

Me alegro- Yuuki le regreso la sonrisa

Cuidado Nessie te vas a caer- dijo Seth a la niña ya que se quería subir a un árbol

Y hay alguien de tu familia que también es un lobo?- Yuuki

Si, mi hermana también lo es- Seth

Enserio, vaya no creí que también hubiera mujeres- Yuuki

Leah es la única mujer en la manada- Seth

Supongo que es algo difícil para una mujer- Yuuki

Si supongo que si, hablando de otra cosa me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?- dijo Seth nervioso

Salir como en una cita?- Yuuki

Bueno en realidad no como una cita pero si tu quieres que lo sea por mi esta bien- dijo Seth un poco colorado

No claro que no solo me preguntaba eso, pero me párese bien salir así que acepto-Yuuki

Enserio?- Seth

Claro que si- Yuuki le sonrío

Entonces pasó por ti a las 8 pm. e iremos al cine – dijo Seth entusiasmado

Me párese bien, sabes creo que ya deberíamos de irnos supongo que Jacob querrá ver a Renesme- Yuuki

Debe de estar desesperado- Seth

Vamos Renesme hora de irnos- dijo la chica

En la casa de los Cullen.

Y Renesme?- Rosalie que estaba sentada aun lado de Emmett

Esta con Yuuki y con Seth- Bella que se encontraba parada en la ventana

Vaya vaya los dos juntos eh- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

Así que ya saben lo de Seth- Jacob

Por supuesto- Edward

Me lo debí de imaginar- Jacob

Es algo raro pero también lindo porque es nuestra Yuuki- Alice que estaba aun lado de Esme

Lo se- Esme

Ya llegamos- Seth grito desde la puerta

Seth, Yuuki, Renesme entraron a la casa y vieron que todos estaban en la sala menos Carlisle y Jasper.

Ola Nessie – Jacob

Jake-dijo Renesme mientras corría a abrazar a Jacob

Y que andaban asiendo?- pregunto Emmet curiosamente

Nada solo fuimos a caminar-Yuuki

Segura?- Alice

Si, porque?-Yuuki

Por nada solo curiosidad- Alice con una sonrisa

Después de un rato Jacob y Seth se fueron de la casa y Yuuki fue a hablar con Carlisle.

Puedo entrar?- Yuuki se asomo por la puerta

Claro, que se te ofrece?- Carlisle que estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio

Te iba a pedir permiso para ir al cine- Yuuki entro y se sentó

Al cine, con quien?- Carlisle sorprendido

Bueno, pues iré con Seth- Yuuki

Así que tendrás una cita con Seth?- Carlisle

No, no es una cita solo saldremos como personas normales, como tu me los has dicho muchas veces que debería de salir, así que te estoy asiendo caso- Yuuki

Tienes razón, pero porque me pides permiso si tu sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras-Carlisle

Lo se, pero como orita estoy viviendo en tu casa así que se me hace correcto pedirte permiso para salir- Yuuki

Entonces tienes mi permiso- Carlisle

Gracias, bueno me retiro – Yuuki se dirigió hacía la puerta

Yuuki salio de la oficina de Carlisle y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Edward con Bella y en sus brazos estaba Renesmee, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá viendo un partido y Esme estaba en la cocina

Así que una cita con Seth – Edward dirigiéndose a Yuuki

Tendrás una cita con Seth?– Esme

No, no es una cita solamente el me invito al cine-Yuuki

Pero si un chico invita a una chica a salir aunque sean amigos al final es una cita, no? –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

No lo entiende solo iremos como amigos –Yuuki

Ya déjenla si Yuuki dice que no es una cita entonces no lo es, aunque ella quisiera que fuera una cita-Emmett

Dios mío, no es una cita Seth me invito como nuevos amigos eso no es nada raro-Yuuki

Ya llegamos –dijo Alice que iba entrando con Rosalie y traían en sus manos una bolsas de compras

Y que compraron'?-Bella

Fuimos a la tienda a comprarle a Yuuki un vestido para su cita con Seth es que tuve una visión donde Yuuki le pedía permiso a Carlisle para salir y pensé que seria una buena idea comprarle algo para que se vea espectacular-Alice con una gran sonrisa

No puede ser, ya les dije que no es una cita-Yuuki

Pero yo pensé –Alice

No lo es Alice-dijo Yuuki mientras subía las escaleras

Yuuki se dirigió a su cuarto, fue a tomar un baño y cuando salio vio que sobre la cama se encontraba un vestido negro se acerco y vio que había una nota:

"**Espero**** que te guste el vestido y que te lo pongas para tu ****cita****" **

**Alice**

Miro de nuevo el vestido y sonrío

Si que Alice conoce mis gustos, quizás si me lo pongo para mi cita, no no es una cita concéntrate Yuuki-pensó

Se oyó que tocaban la puerta, Esme abrió

Buenas noches Esme –dijo Seth

Ola Seth, te ves muy bien le diré a Yuuki que llegaste- Esme

Gracias- Seth

El chico vestía unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca de manga larga una corbata negra (tipo Jacob en twilight).

Esme bajo y detrás de ella venia Yuuki y tenia puesto el vestido que Alice le había comprado el vestido era sencillo color negro corto y llevaba un cinto rojo.

Te ves linda- Seth

Gracias –Yuuki

Bueno nos vamos - Seth

Claro- Yuuki

Jovencita tienes permiso hasta las 12 de la noche- dijo Emmett que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Que te vaya bien en tu cita-Jasper

Cita?- Seth

No es nada, mejor vámonos-Yuuki

Los dos salieron de la casa y enfrente de ellos estaba una moto

Si no te molestas nos iremos en mi moto –Seth

Claro que no, aparte yo nunca me he subido a una-Yuuki

Entonces súbete-Seth

Así los dos llegaron al cine

Entonces cual veremos? –Yuuki

No lo se, que te párese esta-dijo Seth señalando una película

Me párese bien-Yuuki

Ey Seth-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos

Ay no porque tenían que ser ellos –Seth voltio hacia unos chicos que se acercaban

Que pasa?-Yuuki

Pequeño Seth-dijo un chico

Ola Embry –Seth

Vaya así que tienes una cita –dijo el otro chico

No estoy en una cita Quil- Seth

Y que, no nos vas a presentar?-Embry

Yuuki ellos son Embry y Quil unos amigos –Seth

Mucho gusto-Yuuki

Así que esta es la famosa Yuuki-Embry

Seth se la pasa hablando de ti-Quil

Espero que haya hablado bien de mi –Yuuki

Por supuesto y ustedes que están asiendo aquí?-Seth

Pues si vinimos al cine es obvio que es para ver una película –Quil

Pues si pero pensé que esta noche ibas a ser niñero-Seth

Fíjate que Claire iba a salir con su mamá así que salí- Quil

Y Yuuki que piensas de nuestro querido amigo Seth-dijo Embry abrazando a Seth

Seth es alguien muy agradable un buen chico –Yuuki

Que bien porque el piensa maravillas de ti –Quil

Aparte piensa que eres una chica muy guapa-Embry

Gracias Seth-Yuuki

Y tienes novio Yuuki?-Embry

No, no tengo-Yuuki

Nuestro pequeño Seth tampoco –Embry

Obvio que no tiene novio eso seria raro – Quil

Me refiero a que no tiene novia –Embry

Bueno pues para la próxima explícate –Quil

En fin, digo esto porque ustedes harían una perfecta… –Embry

Sabes que- Lo interrumpió Seth - Ya se nos hizo tarde, la película empezara – dijo Seth tomándole la mano a Yuuki y alejándose de Embry y Quil.

Fue un gusto conocerte Yuuki – Le grito Quil ya que se habían alejado y la chica les dijo adiós con la mano.

Vaya parece que Seth supo escoger a una chica muy guapa- Embry.

Tienes razón – Quil

**En la sala del cine**

Creo que seria bueno sentarnos aquí – dijo Yuuki señalando unos asientos.

Son perfectos- Seth

No se porque me compraste unas palomitas si sabes que yo no como eso- Yuuki

Lo se, pero quien dijo que nos las comeremos – Seth

Entonces que aremos con ellas?- pregunto Yuuki

Nunca has aventado palomitas en el cine?- Seth

No, nunca lo e echo- Yuuki

Entonces eso es lo que aremos es divertido, quieres intentarlo?- Seth

Creo que si- Yuuki

Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es aventarles palomitas a los de enfrente- Seth

Pero no nos van a regañar si hacemos eso?- Yuuki

No, si no te ven- Seth

Entonces quiero intentarlo- Yuuki

Muy bien, toma algunas palomitas y tiralas enfrente- Seth

Así? - Yuuki

Claro, pero tiralas un poco más lejos, como así- Seth

Tiras como una niña, ves yo lo tire más lejos y le cayo al señor- Yuuki

Ey quien esta tirando palomitas – Dijo una voz

Seth y Yuuki se agacharon y se escondieron.

Creo que ya no esta mirando –Seth

Entonces hay que tirarle otra vez - dijo Yuuki agarrando más palomitas

Dejen de tirar palomitas- dijo el señor

Señor estamos tratando de ver la película, guarde silencio- Grito Seth riéndose y algunas personas le hicieron un shhh al señor.

Lo bueno que no nos vio –Yuuki

Así pasaron un rato platicando mientras le aventaban palomitas al señor.

Espera, tienes una palomita en el cabello- dijo Seth y Yuuki se quedo quieta, el le agarro la palomita del cabello y los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Gracias – dijo Yuuki tímidamente.

De nada- Seth

Los dos voltearon y se miraron de nuevo, se acercaron un poco más, sus caras estaban muy cercas.

_Vamos Seth tu puedes hacerlo- _pensó Seth en eso.

De repente se prendieron las luces de la sala.

Que paso? – Seth

Creo, creo que se acabo la película – dijo Yuuki encogiéndose de hombros.

No me había dado cuenta – también Seth se encogió de hombros.

Ni yo- Yuuki

Creo que mejor nos vamos – Seth

Claro- Yuuki

En eso se acercaron una pareja de viejitos.

En serio que ustedes me recuerdan cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes y teníamos nuestras citas- dijo el señor.

Asíamos lo mismo que ustedes lo de tirar palomitas que tiempos aquellos, ustedes deberían de estar muy enamorados, no?- dijo la señora.

Bueno en realidad nosotros solo somos amigos – Seth

Pues que lastima porque tu como joven no deberías de dejar a una joven tan hermosa y tu- volteo a ver a Yuuki- a un joven tan lindo y gracioso. Lo mejor en la vida es el amor y la amistad y eso es lo que veo en los ojos de ustedes dos- dijo la señora.

Bueno nos vamos, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes – dijo el señor.

Igualmente- dijo Yuuki sonriendo.

Y aprovechen que están jóvenes – señora

Nos vemos- se despidió el señor

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron después salieron del cine y caminaron hacia un parque cercas de ahí.

Sabes ni supe de que se trato la película – Seth

Igual yo, pero aun así me divertí- Yuuki

Lo se, yo también- Seth

Nunca había aventado palomitas, me gusto mucho hacerlo – Yuuki

Pues cuando quieras lo podemos repetir – Seth

Oye y los chicos del cine supongo que también son licántropos –Yuuki

Si lo son –Seth

Se ven que son agradables párese que te tienes mucho aprecio-Yuuki

Si claro porque no lo conoces –Seth

Y cuantos son en la manada?-Yuuki

Somos 16- Seth

Y te gusta ser parte de ellos?-Yuuki

La verdad si, es algo agradable formar parte de una manada ya que jamás estas solo ,y a ti te gusta ser lo que eres?-Seth

Nadie me había preguntado eso, pero pues la verdad si agradezco de que me hubieran convertido ya que nunca hubiera conocido a algunas personas que me ayudaron mucho, ni a los Cullen y aparte tampoco te hubiera conocido a ti- Yuuki voltio y le sonrío al chico

Entonces también me agrada ser lo que soy porque yo tampoco te hubiera conocido-Seth

Aunque algunas ocasiones me gustaría ser humana pero se que nunca volveré a hacerlo así que me conformo con estar viva-Yuuki

Eso es bueno tan siquiera tienes la oportunidad de vivir mas tiempo-Seth

De cierto modo es bueno, pero hay cosas que quisiera poder hacer –Yuuki

Como cuales?-Seth

Como el crecer –Yuuki

Que es lo bueno de crecer si yo pudiera jamás crecería seria como Peter Pan –Seth

Vaya serias Seth Pan –Yuuki río

No se escucha mal, pero lo que digo es que al crecer solo tienes obligaciones y aparte después de un tiempo quizás mueras y eso a ti no te pasara-Seth

Tienes razón en algo pero lo que yo digo es que en el caso si yo algún día me enamorara de un humano el moriría y yo no-Yuuki

Pero lo puedes convertir-Seth

No están fácil como crees no puedes llegar y decir oye te convertiré en un vampiro para estar eternamente juntos-Yuuki

Hay gente que si lo aceptaría créeme yo lo haría –Seth

Pero tu ya eres un lobo no se podría –Yuuki

Lo se pero si se pudiera yo lo haría –Seth

Eso seria bueno-Yuuki

Pero para que enamorarte de un humano, porque no de un vampiro alguien como tu?-Seth

No lo se ,es algo chistoso pero la verdad es que no me atraen ,algunos son muy buenos como los Cullen pero otros son muy arrogantes simplemente para que estar con alguien así ,siento que los humanos son mas interesantes ellos me atraen mas-Yuuki

En serio, y no podrías enamorarte de alguien que es algo humano?-Seth

Te refieres a un lobo?-Yuuki voltio hacia el

Algo así-Seth

No lo se nunca me lo había preguntado eso, en realidad no se que contestar –Yuuki

Bueno solo te digo que los lobos son como los humanos algunos son cariñosos y si llegaras a estar con uno estoy seguro que te cuidaría y te protegería siempre-Seth

Lo tendré en cuenta, creo que para algunos los lobos son enemigos de nosotros los vampiros pero para otros son unos buenos amigos ,es bueno tener un amigo como tu Seth-Yuuki

Gracias lo mismo pienso yo, sabes creo que te debería de llevar a tu casa porque Emmett quizás te esta esperando –Seth sonrio

Si claro lo mas seguro es que debe de estar preocupado por mi-Yuuki

Los dos llegaron a la casa de los Cullen

En serio me divertí mucho gracias por invitarme –dijo Yuuki mientras los 2 se acercaban a la puerta

De nada, cuando quieras podemos salir de nuevo –Seth

Me párese bien, bueno tengo que entrar ya que Emmett debe de estar en la sala esperándome y vendrás mañana?-Yuuki

Claro, así que te veré mañana –Seth

Bueno, buenas noches-Yuuki

Buenas noches –dijo Seth y Yuuki se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después abrió la puerta y le sonrío

Gracias –dijo y entro a la casa

Seth se subió a la moto sonrío y después se fue. Yuuki al entrar a la casa cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella sonrío y dio un suspiro

Vaya y ese suspiro-dijo Esme que estaba sentada

Cual suspiro?-Yuuki

El que acabas de dar, te la pasaste bien?-Esme

Si, ya me faltaba salir-Yuuki

Me alegro, que bueno que Seth te invito a salir-Esme

Lo se y Edward y Bella ya se fueron?-Yuuki

Si, hace rato que se fueron necesitaban acostar a Nessie-Esme

O quizás un tiempo a solas-Emmett

Creo que Emmett tienes razón-Yuuki

Oye jovencita llegaste después de las 12-Emmett

Lo siento es que no creí que estuvieras preocupado por mi, papa-Yuuki

Bueno hija no te diré nada pero para la próxima no llegues tarde –Emmett le dijo mientras se iba.

* * *

_Olaa! de nuevo xD espero ke les alla gustado el capi espero sus opiniones..._

_Graciass por los favoritos y alertas me ponen muy felizz:D_

_esta historia tienes alertas y favoritos pero me gustaria ke se tomaran un minutito y dejaran un review:)_

********Dary-Cullen********


	7. Chapter 7: Desmayo y una chica nueva

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer creadora de la saga de crepusculo. Exepto el de Yuuki qe es inventado por mi hermana y por mi:D_**

CAPITULO 7: DESMAYO Y UNA CHICA NUEVA

Unos días después de la no cita:

Como todas las mañanas la rutina de dos lobos era ir a la casa de la familia Cullen y esa mañana no era la excepción, los dos corrían por todo el bosque con todas las ansias del mundo, el lobo más grande voltio con el otro lobo más chico de color arena

_-__Sabes no te eh preguntado como te la pasaste en tu cita _–pensó en tono burlón

-_No era una cita pero aun así me fue muy bien_-le contesto el lobo de color arena –_Pero sabes, lo curioso es que me encontré con Embry y Quil-_

_-__Me lo imagine_ – pensó el otro lobo sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza –_Estaba con ellos y les dije que saldrías con Yuuki y ya sabes como son ellos, querían conocerla en persona-_

Le soltó un gruñido-_Muchas gracias Jake por haberles dicho, casi le dicen a Yuuki-_

_-__Vamos Seth sabes muy bien que no son tan imprudentes así que no te preocupes_-Jake

_-__Pues claro como tú no los vistes ese día_- Seth soltó un bufido

_-__No crees que deberías de decirle a Yuuki lo que esta pasando_-Jake acelero el paso

_-__Lo se pero no se como decírselo, tu lo dices muy fácilmente pero yo no soy como tu, yo me pongo nervioso de tan solo pensar en ella, porque Yuuki es increíble, hermosa tan agradable…_

_-__Espera por favor, enserio, no tengo ganas de escucharte y ni pensar en ella ya tengo suficiente con Jared, por favor-_ pensó Jake – _Así que apúrate porque ya se me hizo tarde y le prometí a Nessie jugar con ella-_

El lobo mas chico voltio con el otro y soltó una risa- _Y a que van a jugar a las muñecas?-_

_-__Que chistoso-_pensó Jake con un tono serio

_-__O se van a maquillar como lo hizo Claire con Quil-_Seth recordó la imagen de Quil con todo el maquillaje en su cara en el cumpleaños de Claire

_-__Deja de enfadar Seth-_ Jake corrió mas rápido dejando atrás a Seth

_-__Sabes creo que el rosa te quedaría perfecto quizás te resalte el color de tus ojos-_Seth volvió a reír mostrando sus dientes

De repente Jake se paro-_Si no cierras la boca no volverás a venir conmigo y sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que vengas solo así que decide- _acerco su cara con la de Seth y lo miro fijamente

_-Okay__ tranquilo me callare, no aguantas nada Jake_ - el lobo agacho la cabeza y volvieron a correr

Los dos lobos llegaron a la gran casa de los Cullen y antes de entrar en ella, primero se fueron detrás de unos árboles que estaban en dirección hacia el bosque y que quedaban enfrente de la casa y allí se transformaron, después se acercaron a la entrada y abrieron la puerta con toda la confianza ya que después de tanto tiempo de ir a la casa de los Cullen, Esme les dijo que tenían permiso de entrar cuando quisieran que estaban en su casa y los chicos así se sentían, cuando entraron vieron que Esme caminaba por el pasillo dirígiéndose a la sala donde estaba Rosalie perfectamente arreglada y como siempre los miro con cara de pocos amigos, aun ella no se acostumbraba de que los chicos lobos se la pasaran merodeando por la casa.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Esme saludándolos, por su parte ella siempre los recibía con una sonrisa en su cara, paresia que siempre disfrutaba darles la bienvenida

Los dos saludaron- Hola Esme- Seth se sentó en el sillón mientras que Jacob se quedo parado

El se dirigió con Esme-Esta Nessie arriba?-

-Si y créeme que no esta muy feliz que digamos- le dijo en voz baja al chico-Llegaste algo tarde-

En eso Jacob ya se dirigía a las escaleras algo nervioso ya que sabia que cuando llegaba tarde siempre Nessie le ponía castigos extraños típicos de una niña y en eso vio que una niña de vestido azul venia bajando las escaleras y se paro enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados torciendo la boca

-Jake llegas tarde- le dijo la niña dando un suspiro como de decepción

-Lo se, perdóname es que…-

-No quiero excusas, te mereces un castigo déjame ver que puede ser-tocándose su mejilla con su dedo como pensando- ya se te toca a ti buscar y yo me esconderé, también te peinare…

-Yo creo que deberías de maquillarlo- grito Seth, Esme sonrío y Rosalie ni les puso atención, la chica trataba de concentrarse en un programa que estaban pasando por la televisión

-Es una gran idea te pintare con las pinturas de mi tía Alice-dijo Nessie toda contenta y dando brincos

Soltó una risa Seth- Creo que deberías de ponerle algo de rosa a Jake, a el le encantaría-opino el chico mientras Jake lo voltio a ver

-Si es una buena idea, vamos a jugar-y Nessie le tomo la mano a Jacob y los dos subieron al cuarto de arriba, Esme voltio con Seth

-Lo siento pero Yuuki no esta, salio con Alice, pero si quieres puedes esperarla aquí, no hay ningún problema-Esme lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad

Seth primero vio la cara de Esme que le sonreí pero después miro la cara de Rosalie de enfado y se quedo intimidado por ella-No, esta bien creo que iré a fuera un rato y la esperare ahí-dijo Seth dirigiéndose a la puerta, se sentó en la entrada y se recargo en la puerta

Después de un rato miro que se acercaba un Porshe amarillo a toda velocidad y se estacionaba enfrente de la casa, de el se bajaron dos chicas. La primera llevaba un vestidito gris con unos zapatos negros de tacón y su cabello perfectamente bien arreglado, por supuesto era Alice.

Por su parte Yuuki vestía una falda corta color negra y una blusa blanca y de su cuello colgaba un collar con el símbolo de los Cullen, también traía unos botines negros y su cabello largo y negro lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Las dos chicas cargaban unas bolsas de compras.

Yuuki miro a Seth que se estaba parando y se dirigió hacia el casi corriendo-Pensé que ya no vendrías-y lo abrazo, por su parte Seth se ruborizo

-Es que se nos hizo tarde pero aquí estoy- sonrío el chico pasando su mano por la cabeza

-Muy bien dejare estas cosas y vuelvo contigo-Yuuki entro a la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto que antes era el de Edward solamente que ahora estaba arreglado algo diferente, dejo las bolsas arriba de la cama y enseguida regreso son Seth

-Vamos un rato al bosque –le dijo Yuuki a Seth y los dos caminaron un rato hasta llegar al pequeño río que había ahí y se sentaron en el pasto, platicaron un buen rato asta que los dos se quedaron callados.

Seth traro de romper el silencio-mmm y dime Yuuki cual es tu don, sabes la verdad es que me dijo Edward que tenias uno pero no me dijo lo que hacías-Seth

-Yo solo puedo hacer desmayar a los demás-dijo sin mucho interés encogiendo sus hombros y recostándose en el pasto

-Puedes hacer eso, vaya es increíble-Seth se emociono

-Claro, pero la verdad es que a mi no se me hace muy interesante-Yuuki cerro los ojos

-Pero porque no, es algo bueno y como lo haces?-Seth dirigió la mirada a Yuuki

-Con mi voz, al oírla quedan hipnotizados y simplemente se desmayan la verdad es que casi ya no lo uso- y abrió los ojos- Aunque la ultima vez lo use con Bella- y sonrío la chica

Seth también sonrío- Y porque no lo utilizas?- el chico se recostó quedando cercas del cuerpo de Yuuki

Yuuki cambio el tono de voz –Es que al principio mi don no lo use de una buena forma hice mucho daño con el, así que ahora trato de no usarlo mucho- voltio con Seth y este también voltio con ella quedando muy cercas sus caras del uno al otro

Seth miro la cara de Yuuki y mostraba que estaba algo dolida-Pero yo no creo que tu lo hayas querido usar de una mala forma quizás al principio estabas confundida, si se te otorgo este don entonces debes aprovecharlo, es como el dicho si la vida te da limones- y miro a la chica con cara de que quería que ella contestara

-Haces limonada-Yuuki río

-Entonces no deberías de esconder tu don-Seth trato de animar a Yuuki-Así que no te preocupes todos cometemos errores-

-Tienes razón Seth, antes no lo use muy bien pero estoy segura que no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado-Yuuki

-Exactamente aparte tienes cientos de años para utilizarlo de una mejor manera, oye y tu don solo funciona con vampiros?-Seth

Le sonrío-También con humanos-y mordió su labio

-Y funciona con nosotros, con los licántropos?-pregunto Seth curioso

-Sabes no lo se, nunca lo eh intentado –Yuuki

-Y te gustaría intentarlo?-Seth se volvió a sentar y miro a Yuuki que seguía acostada

-Me dejarías hacerlo?- y el chico movió la cabeza diciendo un si y sus ojos mostraban una emoción-pareces mas emocionado que yo, entonces hagámoslo-los chicos se levantaron

Seth voltio hacia los lados- que pasa?-pregunto Yuuki

Lo que pasa es que me tengo que quitar la ropa para transformarme -dijo algo apenado mientras la chica reía-creo que iré detrás de esos árboles

Me párese muy bien-Seth camino a los árboles de enfrente y al pasar un rato un lobo de color arena salio de entre los árboles y se acerco a Yuuki, el lobo busco la mano de la chica y la olisqueo y esta empezó a pasar su mano entre su pelaje para acariciarlo –es sorprendente – se inclino para buscar la mirada del lobo y miro los ojos de Seth, detrás de ese animal estaba un chico- simplemente hermoso

El lobo aúllo fuerte de la emoción y Yuuki se paro unos pasos enfrente de el, la chica cerro los ojos y de repente los abrió al mismo tiempo también su boca y de ella salía una melodía suave y tranquilizante derepente se hacia algo fuerte y volvía hacer suave la voz de Yuuki se perdía por todo el bosque. La voz de la chica era embriagante para el lobo ya que este se le empezaban a doblársele las patas, también se empezaba a tambalearse y su vista se hacia menos clara, a Yuuki ya no la veía con claridad, lo único que podía hacer el lobo era escuchar la melodía que entraban por sus oídos, dio unos pasos atrás y de repente sus patas se doblaron y el lobo cayo completamente dormido.

Tras pasar unas horas el lobo sintió que alguien lo estaba acariciando así que abrió los ojos y miro que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Yuuki y esta con su mano le estaba acariciando la cabeza con su mano. El lobo se levanto y se estiro, corrió de nuevo hacia los árboles de enfrente y después de unos minutos Seth volvió con Yuuki ya transformado en un chico.

-Párese que si funciono-dijo muy sonriente Seth –y creo que me quede desmayado mucho tiempo

La chica asintió-Y eso que tarde ahora mas en acerté desmayar en otras ocasiones lo hago mucho mas rápido- dijo Yuuki muy orgullosa

-Enserio fue increíble, sabes fue como algo mágico no se como decirlo-y se quedo pensando y en eso trono los dedos como recordando-fue como la película de el señor de los anillos la tres en la parte casi del final donde Aragón es coronado y canta, así se escuchaba de relajante y como en otro idioma-

-Oh me encanta esa película, lo que pasa es que con quien uso mi don sea una persona o vampiro en este caso un lobo cada quien escucha una melodía diferente, tu lo escuchaste así pero hay otros que escuchan campanas o canciones de cuna aveces en diferentes idiomas la verdad es que yo solo abro mi boca y de ella sale una melodía pero para mi siempre es la misma- los dos empezaron a caminar de regreso ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo-pero te doy las gracias por dejarme hacer eso, casi la mayoría de los que conozco no me deja hacerlo y no entiendo porque -dijo la chica encogiéndose de brazos haciendo una cara de inocente

Seth río - Cuando quieras lo puedes repetir la verdad es que yo haría lo que fuera por complacerte-y en eso Seth se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y agacho la cabeza apenado pasando su mano por la cabeza algo nervioso

Yuuki le paso la mano por el hombro y después le dio un abrazo-en serio que tu eres el mejor, me encanta estar contigo, Seth eres un buen amigo-Yuuki

-_Amigo solo un amigo_-pensó Seth y de repente saliendo de sus pensamientos-se me olvidaba decirte que quizás ya no venga en la mañanas con Jacob, ya que mi madre me dijo que no quiere que pierda mas clases en la escuela y que si no iba a la escuela ya no me dejaría venir a visitarlos-Seth lo dijo un poco triste

-Creo que deberías de hacerle caso a tu mama o si no ya no podría verte, la verdad es que me voy a aburrir en las mañanas sin ti-Yuuki se cruzo de brazos

-No es cierto, tienes muchas cosas con las que puedes estar entretenida-Seth alzo una ceja

-Lo se, como ir de compras con Alice, jugar con Nessie o hacer enojar a Emmet, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que disfruto estar contigo- Seth le regalo una gran sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes y en eso se oyó un sonido fuerte que provenía del estomago del chico- párese que tienes hambre, y si me ganas en correr te cocinare algo delicioso-

Me encantaría, entonces yo cuento, uno dos…-y Yuuki ya había empezado a correr con toda su velocidad -tramposa todavía no decía tres- dijo Seth mientras que la chica le grito perdedor y Seth corrió detrás de ella.

En la reserva:

-En serio muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme un tiempo contigo Embry- dijo una voz suave y alegre procedente de una chica que se iba bajando del carro era alta y delgada, de lindo cabello, largo y café oscuro ondulado, ojos grandes claros y de piel morena clara.

-De nada, aparte tenia mucho que no te veía que bueno que por fin pensaste en tu primo, y cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?-Embry tomo una maleta detrás del carro

-Cuidado esa maleta pesa… -pero Embry ya la tenia sobre sus brazos-creo que alguien ha estado asiendo pesas-la chica toco los músculos de los brazos de Embry- en fin supongo que será un buen tiempo que me quedare ya conoces a mis papas de seguro se tomaran unas largas vacaciones- la chica de ojos claros siguió a Embry por toda la casa asta llegar a un cuarto algo chico pero espacioso que tenia una ventana grande

-Okay si quieres después de acomodarte podemos ir a comer-Embry dejo la maleta en un cuarto y después se recargo en la pared

-Me párese bien pero primero me gustaría ir a ver a Emily tengo mucho que no la veo-la chica se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas

Y créeme que se va a alegrar mucho de verte –Embry

-Sabes a quien mas tengo muchas ganas de ver? – le dijo - a Seth, tengo 6 años desde que me fui que no lo veo supongo que todavía vive aquí no?-la chica miro a su primo curiosa

-Claro, pero pareces que cuentas el tiempo- y se río y la chica dio un suspiro de alivio-pero últimamente sale mucho a ver si un día de estos lo alcanzas a ver, bueno yo ya tengo hambre mejor deja las cosas y pasamos con Emily a ver que tiene de comer-Embry salio del cuarto seguido por la chica

-Párese ser que todavía le roban la comida a Emily, no es así?– Embry rió, salieron de la casa y caminaron a la casa de Emily ya que quedaba muy cercas de ahí _–"ya tengo ansias de verte Seth y espero que cumplas con tu promesa"_- pensó la chica…


End file.
